


Delphinium

by helioform



Series: Shrewpaw Lives AU [3]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Au where Shrewpaw lived, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helioform/pseuds/helioform
Summary: Shrewpaw lived, catching the quail and feeding his clanmates. He and Squirrelpaw grew closer, and not long after they arrived at the lake and were given their warrior names, the two settled down and became mates. But one day, Squirrelflight asks to speak to Shrewtail, alone.





	Delphinium

“Shrewtail, can we talk for a moment?”

The small dark brown tom blinked, eyes shifting to the ginger she-cat beside him. Shrewtail had been chatting with his old mentor, Thornclaw, when Squirrelflight had approached. With a soft smile, Shrewtail nodded.

“Of course.”

Shrewtail waved his tail in goodbye to his other clanmate, and followed Squirrelflight out of camp. The fiery she-cat seemed anxious, but at the same time so sure of herself. Shrewtail had had a crush on Squirrelflight since they were apprentices, and he luckily gained her as a mate not long after they arrived at the lake.

Squirrelflight slowed to a stop, glancing around and smelling the air. The snow below their paws shot a chill through both cats, and Squirrelflight flicked her ear. She cautiously turned towards her mate, facing him directly.

“Shrewtail, you need to promise to never tell anyone about what I’m going to say to you. No matter what.” The she-cat spoke, a thinly veiled threat giving weight to the words. Shrewtail nodded, one ear flicking back for a moment.

“I won’t tell anyone, Squirrelflight.”

Squirrelflight stared at the tom, before sighing. She waved her tail, and Leafpool walked out from the bushes. Shrewtail blinked in confusion, still slightly surprised by the weight that hung from Leafpool’s belly, before turning his gaze back to Squirrelflight.

“Leafpool is going to have kits. She wants me to raise them.” Squirrelflight’s words cut through the silence of the forest like lightning.

Shrewtail could only stare in disbelief, but after awhile, he realized this was no joke. He looked down at the snow-covered ground for a moment, before bringing his eyes back up to the two sisters.

“I have only one question. Who is their father?” 

Leafpool shuffled her paws, clearly a bit scared of answering, and Squirrelflight’s eyes narrowed ever so slightly. The brown tabby she-cat finally caved, and muttered the name. “Crowfeather.”

Shrewtail nodded his head, closing his eyes. He pondered, just for a moment, about the situation. Leafpool had run off with the WindClan tom a few moons ago, and it was clear the two had been in love. After all, Crowfeather had returned with their medicine cat and helped fight off the badgers. Leafpool must’ve been hurt to realize she was to bear his kits, considering she couldn’t be by his side. 

“I’ll accept these kits as my own.”

Leafpool let out a relieved cry, eyes glimmering with joy. Squirrelflight allowed the breath she was holding to be released, and she touched noses with her mate. “Thank you.” Squirrelflight whispered, head rubbing against the side of Shrewtail’s face.

As they made the journey outside ThunderClan territory, they swiftly arrived at a hollow tree. Leafpool collapsed, unable to walk any further, and it didn’t take long before she began to give birth.

The first kit was a black she-kit, as dark as the night. Squirrelflight swiftly passed her to him, and Shrewtail began to lick the kits fur to generate warmth. The second was a grey tabby, which Squirrelflight began to work on herself. By the time Shrewtail finished with the black kit, he was passed the third and final kit- a large golden tabby tom. 

Soon, the kits were warm and nestled at their mother's belly. They suckled milk, mewling as they tussled for a spot. Leafpool let out a happy purr, and Shrewtail moved to stand beside his mate.

“The grey tom will be named Jaykit.” Leafpool spoke, voice rising above the soft noises the kits were emitting. She looked towards her sister, and Squirrelflight blinked before her eyes shone with realization. She looked down at the larger kit, the golden tabby, before smiling. 

“This one should be Lionkit.” She mewed. “Mousefur and Longtail spoke about one of ThunderClan's old deputies under Bluestar. His name was Lionheart. I hope his spirit watches over this little one, and may he be a brave warrior.”

Both she-cats then turned their eyes towards Shrewtail, and the tom understood what he had to do. The final kit- the firstborn- a black she-kit. He had the perfect name in mind.

“She should be Hollykit. After my sister, who could not make the journey. I’m sure my sister would be happy to share a name with a kit who will one day be a great warrior.”

By the next day, the three cats each picked up a kit and began the trek back to camp. It was by sunhigh that they reached their home, and their clanmates welcomed them back with smiles and warmth. Many congratulated Squirrelflight and Shrewtail, and once they reached the nursery, Leafpool dipped her head and slipped away. 

Squirrelflight lay in a nest, one that had been set out for a few moons now, in case a cat were to ever have to suddenly move into the nursery. The kits pawed at her belly, but they would get no milk. Shrewtail turned to Ferncloud, his mother, and the spotted grey she-cat merely nodded. Shrewtail nudged the kits to his mother’s belly, and they quickly began to feed. 

“It’s rare that a she-cat cannot produce milk.” Leafpool’s voice sounded from the nursery entrance. With her, she brought borage. She gently laid it beside Squirrelflight, who swiftly chewed and swallowed the herb. “I will try borage for a few sunrises, but if no milk comes, we may have to have another queen offer their milk.”

Squirrelflight and Shrewtail merely nodded, and Ferncloud’s voice spoke behind them.

“If Squirrelflight cannot produce milk, I’d be more than happy to feed my son’s kits.” Her voice was warm, as she looked down at the three. Her belly was round with her own kits, who were due any day now. “Do they have names yet?”

Shrewtail glanced to Squirrelflight, who seemed to be nodding off, before leaning down towards the kits. He touched his nose gently to the head of each kit as he listed their names. “Jaykit, Lionkit, and Hollykit.”

Shrewtail didn’t have to look at his mother to know her eyes had, for just a moment, clouded with grief. But soon, Ferncloud let out a soft purr, eyes shining as she looked down at the three newborns.

“They will be amazing one day, my son.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yuppers! An au fic. I really loved Shrewpaw back in the day, and honestly he and Squirrel made a better pair than Bramble/Squirrel. In this au, Squirrel is still friends w/ Bramble!!
> 
> also names kinda make more sense now.


End file.
